Mobile device users have few options for realizing a larger display and full size keyboard to interact efficiently with applications available through a user's mobile device. Whenever mobile devices are used with docking stations, users are challenged by having to carry bulky terminals, or experience limited functionality, poor ergonomics, and manipulate extensive cable and connector systems, as well as the unappealing appearance of the arrangement. Users of portable docking stations desire cable and connector management solutions that enhance the user experience for transport, set-up and use.